


His First.

by orphan_account



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Alas is only mentioned, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Don't worry, Emi is somewhat willing, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I am purely guessing how demons procreate, No Plot/Plotless, OOC, Out of Character, Satan is horny, Satan is really young compared to others???, it will be so awkward, no happy ending, not exactly a happy ending, some borrowed idea from Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, they live a long damn time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emilia had been summoned, a rather oddly frantic request from Alciel regarding Satan; instructions clear as day to leave Alas Ramus behind just for this visit. Emilia went alone, a little hesitant at the request but still concerned as to why the message was so frantic. With so little detail all she could do was attend and see what was needed of her, though the thought of helping her supposed Demonic companion did little to settle her unease.Or, the fic where Emilia pops on over to the King of Demon's castle to find he's a big horny mess and asked for her by name.





	His First.

**Author's Note:**

> (I really hope no one follows me for other works I do, what a big disappointment this is what I post after long ass hiatuses on literally everything else.)

Emilia had been summoned, a rather oddly frantic request from Alciel regarding Satan; instructions clear as day to leave Alas Ramus behind just for this visit. Alciel had explained that Satan was in no mindset to appear as a proper father figure, so Emilia went alone, a little hesitant at the request but still concerned as to why the message was so frantic. With so little detail all she could do was attend and see what was needed of her, Alciel was waiting on the balls of his feet for her, rocking back on them in his anxiety until she approached.

“Emilia, thank goodness! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show…To which I would have been extremely miffed. I’m in need of your assistance….well, uh, Lord Satan is in need of your help.” He explained quickly as a low growl rumbled in her throat at his chiding tone.

“Out with it, why does his ‘Highness’ need my help, why couldn’t Alas Ramus come? She misses him, it was close enough to when we normally come to visit.” Emilia snorted and Alciel cringed before offering a pleading gesture. 

“It’s a rather…unsavory request, well…not so much unsavory as it is…rather explicit. Tell me, what do you know about Demon Culture or rather our celebrations and Holidays?” Alciel asked as he led her inside the grandiose castle, dismissing guards with a glance. 

“You have Holidays?” 

“That tells me what I need to know.” He sighed heavily “Yes, we have holidays and celebrations, many of them correspond to the cycles of the moons and planetoids that appear in the night’s sky at different times in the year.” Alciel explained, leading her into a separate wing of the castle. Emilia didn’t like where this was beginning to go,

“This time of year, the frost begins to melt and spring comes around, we plant crops, we celebrate revitalization of the land with…ahem, sacrifices of livestock.” Emilia gave him a disapproving look and he scoffed.

“We also…well more powerful demons are encouraged to seek…partners. This part of the year a specific planetoid inhabits the sky that drives some demons into a…frenzy. Many younglings are born in the winter because of this frenzy do you get the picture?” Alciel finished hastily and Emilia blanched. 

“No, you aren’t asking me to do what I think you are….” She glared and he smiled weakly.

“Satan hasn’t…experienced this event before, not even in his younger years, this is his first.”

“So you mean a heat or a rut, like what dogs and cats go into. The Demon King is in heat and you’re asking me, to sate him? Am I right?” she bit out angrily and Alciel nodded quickly.

“Please understand, I thought perhaps offering up demonesses, but in his lucidity, he asked for you by name.”

“He can’t just jack himself off and call it a day?” Emilia snapped and Alciel flinched, 

“No, he can’t. I’m not asking you to bare his children, we have a tonic you can take after he’s done but it would be a waste of magical energies. It’s the revitalization festival for a reason, many demons draw strength from…activities…I fear he might be one of them. He’s never experienced this before and he seems rather ill right now having done nothing but to try to sleep it off. I am begging you to sate him, just this once. Next time I swear I will be sterner about finding a demoness.” Alciel bowed and Emilia rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.

“You’re really caught up on this aren’t you? How do you even know this will help?” Emilia asked and Alciel glared

“Gee, I don’t know, he’s irritable, horny, and sleeping almost 18 hours out of the day. I have a right to be worried and try something, he asked for you! Shouldn’t you feel flattered or something?” Alciel gruffed and Emilia snorted.

“Not really, it’s not like I find him all that attractive as he is now, still the Demon King after all…but, maybe I can help…I guess.” Emilia conceited and Alciel grinned ear to ear.  
“Marvelous.” He gestured to an ornate door of heavy, dark oak and opened it slowly. “He’s still sleeping so just wait for him to wake up…maybe prepare yourself. He’s not going to be himself…I ask you to forgive him for any of his actions.” Alciel pushed her in quickly before she could demand what he meant and closed the door behind her. There was a click she assumed to be the lock and she cursed him silently before examining her surroundings carefully.

A large bed drew her attention, a large mass resting is a nest of comforters and sheets breathing slowly, Satan was sprawled and tangled in his bed looking strange in a way Emilia couldn’t put her finger on. He was naked for one but that wasn’t what felt so off-putting, it was if the air and aura around his was charged with some stagnant magic, waiting to be put to use. The demon king inhaled slowly and stretched, much too graceful for his hulking mass before an eye cracked open and focused in on her. She made sure to look defiant, not really sure if she was fully committed just yet, his window was an exit she could make use of. 

“Emilia…” his tone was surprisingly slurred, like he’d been drinking dusk till dawn and just now realized how deep in his drink he was, he flashed her a lazy smile and propped himself up on his elbows. The hero sighed and removed her cloak and armor, stripping down to a loose fitting top and shorts before making her way to the bed. He looked especially delighted now, an otherworldly gleam in his eyes as he followed her with them until she crawled into his bed which dwarfed and swallowed her up in the plush sheets and blankets. 

“A little over the top don’tcha think?” she asked teasingly, expecting a rebuttal or an excuse as to why he had so many blankets of fine quality when it was beginning to warm up outside. He gave neither, twisting suddenly to be perched above her, pupils blowing wide before contracting to almost nonexistent slits in a sea of gleaming crimson; a roll of terror began to build in her gut as he stared down at her.

“Easy now…” she chided softly, not daring to look anywhere but his face, she wasn’t ready to see all of him yet, a heat radiating off his southern region that made her want to curl up or flee. Miraculously, he seemed to calm at her words, the menacing stare finally broke and he collapsed on top of her, rutting into her thigh with a loud whine. 

“Emi…” he drawled, looking pleading at her, “It hurts.” 

“It’ll hurt a lot more for me if you just rush in.” she snipped and he blinked slowly, hips still rolling into her thigh, pressing a rather long, wide and erect length into her. It felt way too hot to be normal, though she’d never had previous experience, this almost felt like it would burn her if it were any hotter. Emilia was beginning to regret agreeing to help, she didn’t feel that spark of arousal many women said you were supposed to feel with confronted like this with someone you harbored feelings for. Satan groaned and buried his face in her neck, releasing a hot breath and lacking on to the skin there. He began to lick and suck gently at her throat, moaning and whimpering as he did while Emilia laid frozen in place, trapped underneath a massive man stilling dry humping her leg like a dog. His horn scrapped at the headboard, making an awful sound as the bed began to shake and his humping began to actually hurt and her shorts were soaking from his precum. 

“Ouch!” she snapped, shoving him as he actually bit her, almost enough to draw blood; he was panting and looked rabid as if he were starving.   
“…” she was trembling now, realizing where this was going to go, it wouldn’t be pleasant, it was going to hurt, she would probably be unable to move after this given by how ravenous he looked. Emilia cringed as a clawed hand dug into the fabric of her shorts and tugged, pulling them off in a swift movement. The hand moved to her hip and rubbed a soft circle into it, kneading the flesh before there was a grunt of effort. Emilia spared a glance his way and he looked sickened, avoiding her gaze,  
“Gods, the things I want to do to you…” he growled lowly, shaking with some effort and he retreated back, stilling his hips and groaning lowly as he began to touch himself.   
“Why aren’t you doing those things…?”

“You look disgusted…” he hissed, hand moving furiously along his length “I won’t get a release, not the way I want it…” he keened before his expression turned sour and the head of his cock began to purple as if it had been bruised. Emilia blinked owlishly before she removed her top, flushing down to her shoulders.   
“At least touch me first, get me wet…or something.” She grumbled and he was on her in a tumble of limbs as he kissed her frantically, mashing his lips to hers while one hand dug into her hair and the other found her clit with ease. Her gasp was muffled as he gently massaged the area, just teasing the area with gentle touches, not actually entering her just yet as his tongue prodded her mouth. Emilia grunted and pushed on him, before she managed to hike one of her legs to the side, giving him more room to play with her vagina. She was surprised how good he was at kissing, let alone maneuvering his tongue along her teeth and hooking it just right to suck at her lower lip, feeding her moans with a rolling rhythm as his hips bucked into nothing while he continued to wet her. 

Emilia had never bothered to explore herself, she had, had better things to attend to over the years and playing with herself had not been one, now she was beginning to regret that choice more than agreeing to sleep with Satan to get him out of his heat or rut or whatever this was. Fluids were beginning to seep out of her that seemed to please the demon king as growls escaped him with each little trickle of fluid that escaped her before he slipped one finger in and she tensed with a quiet yelp. He kissed her cheeks, shushing and lulling her as he stretched her entrance with one finger before he added a second.

“Claws!” she hissed and wrenched away as he scrapped her insides and he pulled back, looking just as startled. Emilia flushed as he pressed his fingers back to her entrance, this time with blunted nails and looked to her for permission, she nodded and he dove in; capturing her mouth again and moaning full of need as he stroked along her cervix and his other hand found her breast, tweaking a nipple gently. Emilia’s breath hitched, breaking the kiss as she jerked her hips at the ministration and Satan’s fingers continued to thrust in and out, he panted into her ear and moaned again, kissing and nipping at the shell of it. 

“Gods, I want you full of me, I want you full with my children, I want you to bear them. Only my Emi, only you.” He whined between grunts and deep panting breaths. Emilia squirmed, cheeks going warm with embarrassment as a rush of fluids coated Satan’s fingers and she whimpered quietly into his neck.   
“I want you here, round and soft, plump with what’s ours.” He grunted, voice growing tight as his pace quickened and Emilia felt a fiery coil building in her core, ready to snap.   
“I want to fuck and fill you, make you mine!” he snarled, jerking his hand at an angle and assaulting her clit, spurring her release and a cry of frustration that sounded like a roar from the king. Emilia trembled, feeling boneless as she looked to his cock, an even deeper shade of purple, he really couldn’t release on his own, and it looked like it was pure torture as he whimpered and whined, hand coated in her fluids with his tongue tasting them. The other trying to spur his release, Emilia propped herself up on some pillows and angled her hips,

“Tell me what you want.” She breathed and Satan slammed into her, cock pressed against her entrance and trembling with need.  
“I want to fuck you over and over until I know you’re mine. Until I can smell me entwined with your scent…until I see you ready to burst with MY child.” He hissed lowly, eyes glowing with unspent energy. Emilia swallowed thickly and nodded, gritting her teeth as he entered, pushing past her hymen as if it were no more than tissue paper, he was long and thick, stretching her open as he continued to push into her, leaving no room for argument. Emilia shrieked, writhing in overstimulation as he snarled and gave shallow thrusts inside her. 

“Gods you’re wonderful, tight and warm, amazing my Emi…perfect…radiant.” He cried, rolling his hips and sobbing, she watched with wide eyes as he choked with relief and kissed along her neck. 

“My Emi, my mate, mine. Mine, mine, mine.” He chanted as his thrusts became deeper, pulling out more and more before slamming back in with a quiet moan from Emilia to fuel him. Her second orgasm of the night rocked through her, eliciting a pathetic whine as she sunk her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder as he continued to thrust. The pace became erratic and uncoordinated and he tried to reach his peak, she could hear his breathing become ragged and each breath tapered off into a quiet plea for his orgasm that was currently out of reach. Emilia was pushed to the bed, plush pillows engulfing her greedily as he rocked into her, face miserable as pleasure eluded him repeatedly. '

“Emi…” he moaned softly, pulling out completely and gripping her hips roughly, his body tensed and she sucked in a shaky breath before nodding slowly, a slight jerk followed by squeezing her eyes shut. Emilia felt a pop, followed by bony hips slamming forward as he rushed to the hilt with enough force it probably would have killed her had she not been descended from greater beings. It awful, she knew she’d bruise all over after this, and her womanhood fared no better, it felt like how she imagined being shot would feel, burning and agonizing from the quick movement and rush of friction. She wasn’t as wet anymore either, she didn’t want to admit this was too much but her hiccup caught Satan’s attention, the glowing red training in on her expression twisted in pain. 

“Oh…Emilia, I’m so sorry…” the strange energy surrounding him dimmed, a moment a clarity and a gentle caress along her hip up to her breast.

“I’ll stop. If you ask me I will stop for your sake.” He offered and she balked, the idea he could stop didn’t seem likely, and briefly, she wondered if quite possibly his dick would explode or he’d just keel over from not being able to cum properly. 

“No, it’s ok, I just, it hurt when you did it like that, I’m not all that wet either-” she yelped as he pulled out and backed off, the moment of clarity gone and his tongue pressed to her entrance, lapping at her swollen clit. 

“…I made you bleed…” he grunted, his tone sounding strained, almost guilty before he resumed kissing and sucking gently, the ulterior motive was clearly to wet her again but the gesture did not go unwelcome. The stinging pain was replaced slowly by coils of sweet, billowing pleasure running along her spine, Satan hooked her legs over his shoulders and shuddered when her hands found his horns. It didn’t take long before she was moaning again, curling back into the mess of pillows and plush while he ravished her with his tongue, drawing out a third orgasm, his tongue trailing along the wall of her cervix and teasing at a particular sweet spot that made her hips jerk against him. A trickle of fluid escaped her and he loomed above her again, panting softly. 

“One more try…I need this, Gods I need you. I need you to be mine, I need to cum…” he begged, entering her slow and thrusting shallow, whimpering and mewling as he couldn’t find his release. Emilia blinked slowly, vision going bleary as she moaned quietly, thoroughly spent and body aching from the activity she’d never partaken in. 

“Satan, please, cum already…” she mumbled and he stilled, hips jerking fiercely, his cock pulsed and she gasped as a burning liquid filled her, oozing out and around Satan’s cock as he came a rather copious amount inside her. It was blazing in her core until it settled to a persistent warmth that felt rather pleasant, he pulled out and a rush of cum came with him, oozing out and causing a shudder pass through her. Emilia expected the haze to clear and Satan to turn to her mockingly, offer her a bath and the tonic; instead, large hands came to rest over her belly, slightly distended, too full of his seed. The energy that had permeated his aura was gone but his mind still seemed mushy and fried, he kissed along her belly and smiled lazily at her as he rested his cheek. 

“I can’t wait to feel it, my essence inside you becoming something wonderful…our child…” he mumbled and scooted closer to her face. Kissing her lips gently and massaging her belly as if that would help a pregnancy to take. Emilia let him coddle her, shower her with lazy affection, only feeling slightly disappointed that when he finally snapped out of it he’d be back to calling her the Hero and not his mate. 

“You’ll look so cute, full of life and swollen, I’ll make a little nest and never let you leave it until you’re both safe.” He murmured, Emilia’s breathe hitching. 

“Satan…I’m not…I can’t already be-” she began and he chuckled deeply, kissing her forehead

“No, you’re not, but soon. Soon you’ll be glowing, a life growing inside you, a little sister or brother for Alas Ramus, our child. My mate, my Emilia…” he trailed off and giggled, snuggling closer, trapping her in a cuddling hold while one hand still massaged her belly. 

“I can’t wait for that day when I can hold you all, my family…” he grinned lazily, eyes a little cloudy as he watched her carefully before he drifted off. Emilia tried to worm her way out of his hold only to find he slept like the dead, even just drifting off his hold was like steel. She had no choice but to sleep curled up next to him; sadly, she didn’t sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing says coming out of a writer's block session (again) like writing god awful smut.
> 
> With finals coming up, I have had an influx of creator's blocks, both in the writing and art departments of my life that I come out of for little sprints of time before I sink right back into them thanks to projects. Boy, do I love only coming out of being unable to write just to make this smutty thing or some random piece of fluff for random fandoms I barely get into these dayyyyssss.
> 
> I really do love this pairing though, it's kind of cute how their relationship pans out in the novels, wish the anime would get another season or something.


End file.
